The Midnight Starry Sky
by A.S. Hitch
Summary: New student. New story. This story will follow the manga up until the latest chapter. Then it will follow the anime. K? :3 please R&R! First storyyyy           :DDD Rated T for language
1. Makokun!

This story is rated T just for the swearing. Because my OC tends to swear a lot ^^" Heheheh… well, anyway, this will end up being a story with A LOT of pairings. So if you have requests on who the pairings should be, just say it in the review ok?

So this is the main character:

Name: Yoruyonaka Hoshizora a.k.a Yoru  
>Age: 13<br>Gender: Female  
>Yumeiro Patissiere or Yumeiro Patissiere Professional: Season 1<br>Personality: usually just keeps to herself, but if she opens up she's really nice. Loves Sweets Spirits.  
>Looks: d/c6iK (those links are from dreamself . me)  
>Skills: she's good with candy art, tarts, éclairs, creampuffs, choux stuff (includes praline cream that isn't related to chocolate), and making icing smooth. Prefers marble flavored cakes<br>Weakness: chocolate related sweets, roll cakes (she can't seem to do it because the cake always breaks when she tries to roll it), anything to do with chocolate, almonds, and any tree nut based sweet.  
>Sweet spirit?: Yes<p>

Sweet Spirit Name: Blueberry  
>Specialty: making blueberry sweets, such as pies, tarts, etc.<br>Personality: shy around others, but is always ready to help Yoru try and get over her weaknesses  
>Gender: Female<br>Looks: /d/c6jE

Sweet Spirit Name: Marble (her quad bro's sweet spirit)  
>Specialty: loves to make marble like cake or mixing vanilla and chocolate sweets together<br>Personality: polite, gentleman like, used to be a bit happier before the Accident, will always help Yoru  
>Gender: Male<br>Looks: /d/c7U7

Sweet Spirit Name: Toffee (quad bro's sweet spirit)

Specialty: anything to do with toffee flavored sweets and cakes. Does not like butterscotch  
>Personality: a little narcissistic, but the narcissism level went down after the Accident, vowed to help Yoru till he became a Court Patissier<br>Gender: Male  
>Looks: d/c7VL

Sweet Spirit Name: Éclair (quad sis's sweet spirit)  
>Specialty: éclairs, creampuffs, etc.<br>Personality: silent, always has some sort of scowl on her face, only talks when needed. Helps Yoru without question.  
>Gender: Female<br>Looks: /d/c7Wb

* * *

><p>NOW LET THE STORY START~~<p>

I walked through the gates of the school known as St. Marie Academy. It was a huge school known for its students becoming master Pâtissièresand Pâtissièrs. I was in the eighth grade, currently transferring into this prestigious school. As I walked toward the entrance, I noticed a statue of the Sweet Spirit Queen.

"Hey…Blueberry, Marble, Toffee, Éclair," I called, as the appeared next to me. Toffee and Éclair to my left, and Blueberry and Marble to my right, "Isn't that the Sweet Spirit Queen?"  
>"Yes," answered Marble, "I can already sense a lot of sweet spirits here. This will be an interesting year, won't it?" I nodded my head.<br>"…let's go." said Éclair quietly and we all agreed as we made our way into the building. I was so happy that someone actually sent my schedule before I came here, so I automatically knew where to go. Guessing on the time using the sun's position, I was thinking that they were just starting their first class right about…now. As predicted the bell rang, and I made my way over to my first class. The teacher saw me and nodded. I could hear her say through the door,

"Class! We will be having a new student join us today! Please make her feel welcome! You may enter, Hoshizora-san." My sweet spirit friends hid in my shoulder bag and I walked into the class room and to the front of it.  
>"This is Hoshizora, Yoruyonaka!" she announced, then said to me, "You can go introduce yourself now." It was weird…considering the fact that she just DID introduce me to the whole class…oh well.<br>"…" the class waited for me to speak.  
>"…Hi." I finally said, "My name is Hoshizora, Yoruyonaka. Pleased to meet you all." I bowed politely and I could hear whispers starting.<br>"Wow she's cute!"  
>"How come she's not wearing a uniform?"<br>"Maybe she's poor…"  
>"She looks like she doesn't bake well…"<br>"I wonder if I can be her friend…"

Well, you get the point of it, right? The teacher scanned the class room before putting me next to a guy name Sennosuke Andou.

"Andou-san! If you would please raise your hand; Hoshizora-san will be sitting next to you as of now." this "Andou-san" raised his hand and I walked over and took my seat next to him. Andou-san had black hair, glasses, and a small tan. He was handsome I have to admit. The whispers started getting more obnoxious.  
>"Hello, Hoshizora-san," he greeted politely, "Welcome to St. Marie Academy." he smiled and I smiled back…kinda.<br>"Thank you, Andou-san." I replied. Hm…I could sense sweet spirit dust on him for some reason. Does he have a Sweet Spirit too?  
>"May I see your schedule?" he asked and I handed it to him. He seemed to study it for a moment before giving it back.<br>"Looks like we have all the same classes!" he seemed to be excited by that.  
>"Cool." I said back, "At least I know somebody in my classes now.<br>Before we knew it, class had ended. Andou-san offered to walk with me to the next class, but I denied, saying that I had somewhere else in mind to go. Soon, I exited the school and made my way toward the lake and sat in the boat. Grabbing the oars, I rowed my way to the center before lying down. That's when Blueberry, Marble, Toffee, and Éclair came out.  
>"So what do you think so far?" I asked them.<br>"I think it's a nice school!" said Blueberry, coming out of her shy-shell for a bit, "It's SOOO big! It makes me want to explore the whole thing!" I giggled. After the Accident, Blueberry became a rather quiet person.

You're wondering what the Accident is, aren't you?

The Accident…it was a memory of the past…but it wouldn't go away. No matter how hard I tried to forget it... As if on cue, the memories of that day started playing through my mind.

[Flash Back Start]

_"Hey, Blueberry-chan?" I asked her one rainy day, "How long do you think it will take for them to come home?" Blueberry sat on my window sill, looking outside like me. My parents, along with my three other quad siblings had gone out to get some food from the grocery store. We lived a bit more in the country that the city, so driving there took longer than a usual Japanese citizen. I had been sick with a cold, and my parents didn't want me to go outside when I'm already sick.  
><em>_  
>"I don't know, Yoru-chan," she answered, "Although I am getting worried…do you think it was a good idea to let them go outside like this when the rain is pouring and the roads are slick?"<br>__  
>I only shrugged, "I don't know…it was my sibling's idea to go and buy me ingredients to make some sweets, knowing that there wasn't really anything else to do." Suddenly, my phone started to ring and I<br>immediately picked it up, recognizing the Caller ID ringtone. It was Yuuta, who's Sweet Spirit was Toffee-kun.  
><em>_  
>"Moshi-moshi!" I answered as best I could, since I was still sick.<br>__"Um…Are you 'Yoru-chan?'" another voice on the other line asked. I frowned, confused.  
><em>_"Yes, this is Yoruyonaka," I answered, using my full name, "Who are you? Why do you have my brother's cell phone?" Confusion and fear flowed through me, who was this person?  
><em>_"I don't really know how to say this…but your family is currently being led to the hospital. There was huge car crash on a major intersection, and a driver who was speeding hit your family's car…" Blueberry and I froze in fear. This couldn't be happening…there is no way this could be happening!  
><em>_"Wh-what hospital?" I asked as I just realized that my voice started to crack and tears welled up in my eyes.  
><em>_"The hospital is called the Kashino General Hospital…" answered the voice.  
><em>_"Hai! I see! Arigatou gozaimasu! Um…goodbye!" I shut my phone and I grabbed my raincoat and headed out the door, glad I was already dressed.  
><em>_"Yoru-chan! You can't go out! You'll get in a worse condition!" exclaimed Blueberry. I shook my head as tears streamed down my face.  
><em>_"W-we have to get there….we have to…" I said, opening the door. I was greeted by pouring rain, but I didn't care. I ran across our driveway and grabbed by bike that I always left leaning against the mailbox. I threw the cover off of it, put my helmet on, and started speeding down the road, Blueberry riding in the basket with her own raincoat.  
><em>_  
>I managed to dodge a bunch of traffic and made my way to the scene. When I got there, the police tried to stop me as I ducked under the yellow tape.<br>__"Stop!" they said as one caught me by the arm.  
><em>_"Let go!" I screamed at him, "That's MY family in that wreck!" the officer immediately let go.  
><em>_"They've already been transferred to the hospital. However, we do have all the belongings we could salvage." He led me to a small café on the corner and pulled out a box. In it was all the cell phones, Yuuta's pocket watch…a small piece of Yuki's (boy) marzipan candy art…Yuna's favorite dark blue metal necklace…my parent's rings…I took the box from him and sobbed.  
><em>_"The hospital is just down the street," he said sympathetically, patting my shoulder, "A boy with orange hair and his sister had used one of these cell phones to call you, I think they're at the hospital now." I nodded my head and bowed.  
><em>_"Arigatou gozaimasu!" I said and ran back out into the rain as I used my bike to bolt to the hospital. I literally jumped off my bike when I got to the entrance and ran through the doors. But before I could even say one word, I got a sudden feeling of dizziness and I could feel my body temperature rise. I collapsed on the ground and the last thing I saw before blacking out was the doctors rushing to me, and Blueberry calling my name…  
><em>_  
><em>o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\_  
><em>_  
>I woke up in a hospital bed. The room was white, and I was surprised I didn't have an IV in my arm or something. Needles always scared me. That's when a small boy, somewhere around the age of 8, with orange hair and orange eyes came in to the room, along with a lady which looked like his older sister.<br>__"Hey…are you alright?" he asked as he came up to me. I instantly recognized his voice. It was the same one from when that person called my cell phone!  
><em>_"…yeah." I answered quietly, sitting up, feeling a lot better, "Thank you…for telling me what hospital my family was at…"  
><em>_"So you recognized my voice?" he asked and I nodded, "I'm sorry…for your loss…" those words crushed my soul. Tears started to spill out of my eyes and I started sobbing.  
><em>_"…So they're dead…" I sobbed. I felt a reassuring hand on my back and one on my shoulder. The boy was trying to comfort me.  
><em>_"I know this isn't the time for something like this…But my name is Kashino, Makoto." he said with a VERY small smile.  
><em>_"M-my name is…H-Hoshizora, Yoruyonaka," I said, smiling back, "It's good to meet you Kashino-san."  
><em>_"The lady over there is my Aneki," said Kashino-san, pointing her out. I let out a small "Hi," before asking.  
><em>_"Hey, Kashino-san, Kashino-aneki," I said, tears finally gone, "Um…may I see my family?" Kashino-san and Kashino-aneki looked at each other before nodding.  
><em>_"Hai, come on, I'll lead you," he said. I leapt off the cot and landed on my feet, glad I was in my original clothes instead of those ugly gowns. _

_They lead me through numerous hallways before coming toward a room.  
><em>_"We had them in the same room…even though they were in critical condition, they urged us to let them die as they were. Saying it was the way of the Hoshizora." Kashino-aneki sighed and shook her head, "I don't know what nonsense they were saying but-"  
><em>_"What they did was no such nonsense," I snapped, but quickly realized what I said, "I mean…gomennasai…" Kashino-aneki only smiled.  
><em>_"It's alright, Hoshizora-chan," she said, "I understand. We'll let you have a bit of time with them." She and Kashino-san walked out of the room, and that's when Toffee, Marble, and Éclair came out.  
><em>_"You're alive!" cried Blueberry as she hugged her heart-siblings (meaning they weren't really related).  
><em>_"Hai! It was so scary…so much blood…" said Marble, shivering before all the Sweet Spirits came and hugged me.  
><em>_"If we only knew this would happen…" Toffee clenched my shirt angrily as I hugged them gently.  
><em>_"It's alright, guys. But…what will you do now? I mean…you don't have partners anymore…" I said, but they shook their heads.  
><em>_"There's another "rule" in the relationships between Sweet Spirits and Humans," explained Blueberry.  
><em>_"Before Yuuta, Yuki, and Yuna died, they requested that we become your Sweet Spirit's partners!" said Marble, finally smiling. I smiled back.  
><em>_"Well…if that's ok with you guys…"  
><em>_"Hai!" they chorused. That's when Kashino-aneki walked in, and the Sweets Spirit's hid behind me as I turned to greet her.  
><em>_"Kashino-aneki." I greeted.  
><em>_"Hoshizora-chan, the doctors requested that you stay here a bit longer. Through tests, they found that your immune system is weaker than normal immune systems. It's caused by a rare disease that can only be found through family trees." she explained. I nodded, accepting the stay.  
><em>_"Alright. Thanks for telling me Kashino-aneki," I bowed politely, and she led me back to my room._

_/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\_

I grew closer to Kashino-san, whom I now call Mako-kun, as I stayed I the hospital. He told me of his dream to become a Pâtissièr, and how he wanted to open up his own store one day. I always listened to him, and he always listened to me. When the day came that I could leave the hospital, I have to admit, I was sad.

_"Do you think we'll see each other again, Mako-kun?" I asked as I stood there with my bike, facing him.  
><em>_"I don't know… I don't usually go here…I'm going to a school called St. Marie Academy to learn how to become a pâtissièr…" he said, frowning, "But, let's exchange numbers. So we can keep in touch!" I smiled brightly.  
><em>_"Alright! My number is…" we exchanged numbers and I gave him a quick goodbye hug.  
><em>_"Bye, Mako-kun! Let's meet again someday!" I said as I hopped on my bike and rode back home. While I was on the country road, Toffee spoke up.  
><em>_"Do you really think we'll see him again?" he asked. I looked at the setting sun, smiling to myself.  
><em>_"Yeah. We promised after all!" we all shared a laugh, as I knew that my family was now watching over us._

[Back to the present]

"…an!...-chan! Yoru-chan!" Blueberry, Toffee, and Marble chorused. I blinked as I stared at them.  
>"What?" I asked. They sweatdropped.<br>"We've been trying to get your attention for minutes! C'mon! The cooking part of class is about to start!" I sat up immediately, making sure not to tip over the boat before rowing back to shore and heading straight for the classroom.  
>When I had reached my destination, I opened the door quietly and closed it, making sure no one heard me before the teacher said.<br>"Hoshizora, Yoruyonaka! Please step forward!" As if on cue, when I started walking up, the crowd parted for me. Okay, that's just strange. I walked to the front and turned to face everyone.  
>"Okay…Hoshizora-san, you will be placed in…Group A." she said, and the crowd gasped.<br>"Again? That's the second student who got placed in Group A without knowing what talent they have! If they have any talent at all!"  
>I had snapped then, "What the h*ll is wrong with you people?" the crowd went dead silent, "I can't BELIEVE you would judge me just because I don't have a uniform or I was placed in Group A just like that! You think they wouldn't know of my talent before I got to the school? THINK PEOPLE!" I calmed myself down and walked over to Group A where Andou-san was waving me over.<br>"Hoshizora-san!" he called as he waved his hand. I smiled brightly and waved back.  
>"Hey Andou-san!" I called back and I reached the cooking table…things.<br>"You must be really good if you're got into Group A just like that!" exclaimed a girl with brown buns and brown eyes, "Oh! I'm Amano, Ichigo! Pleased to meet you!" She bowed lightly and I giggled.  
>"Nice to meet you too, Amano-san." I smiled and bowed back.<br>"Hoshizora-san, let me introduce you to the group! This is, as you know, Amano, Ichigo. She was the other student that had gotten into our group. But sadly…she has minimal talent as of now." Ichigo frowned and sweat dropped. "The other members in our group are Hanabusa, Satsuki." he gestured to a boy with green hair and green eyes. Hanabusa-san then gave me a rose made out of marzipan.  
>"For you, Hoshizora-hime." he offered and I smiled, taking the rose.<br>"Thank you, Hanabusa-san. It's lovely. Almost like the real thing!" Of course that must've boosted his ego, because he went into this…narcissistic mode. I laughed.  
>"And last but definitely not least is-"<p>

"Mako-kun?"  
>Hanabusa-san, Andou-san, and Amano-san froze, then yelled out, "EH? MAKO-KUN?"<br>Mako-kun sighed but smiled just a little, "Good to see you again, Yoru-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **BE NICE ON MY FIRST STORY PLEASEEEEEEEE~!

Ichigo: Hai! This is Nalexra's first story! Please

Nalexra and Ichigo: review it! We'd love to know what you think! :D bye

Kashino: you mean YOU'D love to know what they think

Ichigo: KASHINO! :O

Nalexra: ok ok, no fighting. Just read and Review! :3


	2. Sweets Spirit Introductions

**A/N: **This part of the story will be happening after the Mille Crepe incident in the manga :3 I'm only copying the lines from the manga, so if some don't seem right, blame the translator and editor xD

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing your parents finally let you come here?" I asked him, and he nodded.<p>

"I have….some conditions." he answered.

"I see…" I said, not really knowing what else to say. We stood in silence for a while.

"Eh, Hoshizora-san," said Ichigo (I'll just go to using their real names, k?), and I turned to her, "How do you know Kashino?"

"It's….a small thing that happened when I was eight." I answered her rather uneasily. If anything, I won't spill my past to someone I just met, "Sorry. It's-"

"She's not going to tell you for a really long time so shut up and let's get working on the chocolate cakes." Said Kashino, who immediately got his cooking materials and began baking. I groaned. Chocolate were NOT one of my specialties.

"Do you need help, Yoru-chan?" asked Marble quietly; hiding in my hair so no one would see him. I could also see Éclair behind him. I shook my head lightly.

"No, it's okay. Now hid back in my bag so no one will see you," I whispered, then went back to making my cake. Once I had made the batter, I immediately began to make the chocolate coating. Once it was good and smooth, I started tempering (? or what is tampering?). They didn't admit it, but Andou, Hanabusa, and Kashino were all curious about my cake. That's when Ichigo came back with her baked one.

"Hey Ichigo-chan," said Hanabusa, "That genoise was baked nicely." I'm guessing he was referring to the sponge batter.

"You've only been here for two weeks since the transfer," noted Andou, "You progressed fast Amano-san."

"Really Andou-kun? asked Ichigo with a bright smile, "I feel like I've gotten closer to the Sweets Princes."

"Yes, yes," Hanabusa grinned, "I don't think of you as the person who burns crepes anymore."

"That's mean, Hanabusa-san," I said, not taking my eyes off my cake.

"Don't chit-chat in the middle of work," snapped Kashino.

"So…sorry," apologized Ichigo.

"It's troubling if you think you've improved with this amount." he said, looking back at his cake.

"Kashino-you're being harsh," said Andou, "Amano-san mastered the mille crepe after all."

"That much is obvious," Kashino said bluntly, "Because she came in late."

After a while, the sensei came over and looked at our cakes, then tasted our cakes.

"Hm hm, as expected of Group A – good work," she said, "Try some of each other's and everyone else's." Ichigo tried Kashino's cake. It seems like she and him weren't on good terms. I could sense negative thoughts coming from her head, and I chuckled. When she had taken a bit, she was speechless. Hahaha! It looks like Kashino was serious about his dream, wasn't he?

"This is Amano-san's," Andou said, holding a cake, "It has a good taste." Ichigo seemed nervous as Kashino took a bite.

"Not really, it's plain," he said, and Ichigo looked like she was going to smack him or something.

"Is…is that so." she said stiffly, faking a smile.

"Now then, next week is a cake practical test." announced sensei, "The subject is an Original cake using chocolate. Make it the way you want to."

* * *

><p>We were dismissed after that. I had gone to the garden again, then climbed a tree.<br>"So what kind of cake will you be making?" asked Toffee eagerly, "Can the cake you make have something that I can help with?" I laughed.

"Yes, it's something you ALL can help me with."

They all cheered.

"So Yoru-chan, does that mean you have a design already?" asked Blueberry, and I nodded, taking out my sketchbook and showing them the cakes.

"You're going to make three?" exclaimed Marble.

"Yeah, but two of them are going to be small. The big one is going to be the leafy looking one." They all animefell…except Éclair.

"And…where do I come in?" she asked.

"You see this one?" I pointed to the smaller one with the wing sculpture, "The filling of it is going to be filled with a mix of éclair and praline cream." she nodded, accepting the terms. Throughout the afternoon, we spent planning on what we were going to make for the test. Once Éclair and Toffee got into an argument, but all Blueberry, Marble and me could do was just laugh it all off. Man, did they remind me of my siblings sometimes. When I had gotten back to my own dorm, I fell asleep immediately, dreaming of happy times.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, it was the day for the test. I was lucky to keep my work hidden, because since no one really knew of my talent yet, I thought it would be awesome to give them a surprise. I had finished and added the finishing touches just as Kashino, Hanabusa, and Andou were finishing with their own cakes, I hid mine under trays with lids. Ichigo, however, was still in the process of making hers. She looked so concentrated and confident, and that's when I noticed something sparking in one of her pockets. Sweet spirit dust...<p>

When I looked at Hanabusa, Andou, and Kashino, I could also see something sparkling as well. Hm… I wonder.  
>"You see it too?" Asked Éclair, and I nodded, putting my cakes on a tray and putting the lid on them so they wouldn't be seen (I don't know what they're called sorry). Ichigo had finally started finishing her cake, and for the finishing touch, she added white chocolate shavings.<p>

"It's done," she said, "'Angel and Devil's Fruit Roll.' " I chuckled. Was she making it thinking of Kashino's weird personality? I wouldn't be surprised if she was.

"White, brown, and pink with colorful fruits." observed Hanabusa, "The white shavings look like angel feathers."

"The sweet white chocolate matches with the bitter soufflé," noted Andou, "It finishes with a fresh taste from the acidity of the fruits." I agreed with the two.

"Hai…the strawberry cream is also very smooth. At least to me," I complimented, "Weird because I never really enjoyed fruits with chocolate…but this is really good, Amano-san." Ichigo nodded, but seemed more interested in what Kashino had to say.

"The cream is stiff, you beat it too much," he said, and Ichigo looked at her cake in dismay, "However, amongst all the things you've made so far Amano, this tastes the best." Ichigo had this sort of sparkle in her eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Just now…did you say it tastes good?" she asked in disbelief.

"Ah, yeah." answered Kashino.

"Really? You weren't thinking "plain" in your mind were you?" she asked again, and I laughed at her expression.

"I'm honestly complimenting you!" urged Kashino with an embarrassed face.

"He's just shy because he rarely compliments people," I whispered to Ichigo, but loudly enough so Kashino could hear, and he did, which he sweat dropped.

"Thanks, Kashino!" said Ichigo with a shining smile, at least I'm glad she's happy. I heard about the first time she transferred here. At least she finally got a compliment out of Kashino.

"Wait! What about Hoshizora-san's cake?" asked Ichigo, and all eyes turned to me. I sighed and Sensei came over to me.

"That's right, Hoshizora-san," she said, "I need to see your cake."

"Well, I guess there's no hiding now," I said, and I lifted the lid. Everyone gasped.

"You made three cakes?" asked Sensei in awe.

"Hai. I had enough batter to make two extra smaller cakes. Please enjoy. Everyone may taste my cakes," I smiled and people rushed over.

"What an incredible glossy look," said Kashino, eyes wide.

"I can't believe the detail on the chocolate leaves," Hanabusa's eyes were wide like Kashino's. Andou was just speechless. When everyone had tried my cake, they were even more surprised.

"This is even better than my cake…" one said. I grinned in triumph.

"I completely take back on what I said before."

"It's awesome, but not as good as Kashino's…"

"Yeah…but I've never tasted anything like this!"

"Did you use….praline cream mixed with éclair cream?" asked Andou, and I nodded.

"You have a good tongue, Andou-san." I complimented.

"You really have improved," said Kashino, "The brownies you used to make don't even compare…"

"Yeah…I guess I seriously practiced a bit too much…" I said nervously.

"Guess we both got compliments from Kashino, huh, Hoshizora-san!" Ichigo said, smiling happily.

"I won't approve of you." snapped a voice. I raised my eyebrow, and my Sweets Spirits also peaked from behind my hair, "Such a childish cake." Kashino seemed to recoil as the golden fork in his pocket talked. I smiled, knowing what was coming.

"H-Hey…Cho-Chocolat," Kashino said in a nervous voice, trying to cover it up. Insults could still be heard, and the fork sprung from his pocket. The small Sweet Spirit landed on the table in front of Ichigo.

"Can you not be so optimistic just because Kashino complimented you, Amano Ichigo!" She snapped again, and Ichigo's mouth was agape in surprise, but I pretended not to notice as I started cleaning my stuff, making them think that I couldn't hear the voice over the running water.

"I can't understand why…Why are you in Group A?" She demanded.

"Even if you say that…" started Ichigo, but Kashino interrupted her.

"Amano, you can see this?" he asked in shock, pointing to his brunette Sweet Spirit.

"Yeah…" she answered, and Ichigo's own Sweet Spirit sprang out.

"Chocolat! Give it a rest already!" the blond Sweet Spirit yelled.

"Vanilla!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Hey! Now, you're too loud over there!" said sensei, coming over to our table. She looked at the Sweet Spirits, and Ichigo grabbed hers and held it up.

"Sensei, these are dolls." she said in panic. However…

"What?" asked sensei, "What are you saying? Hurry and clean up." then she walked away.

"It's ok," said Hanabusa, "The only ones that can see them are those who have the Spirits."

Ichigo's eyes were open with surprise, and Hanabusa and Andou only smiled knowingly.

[TIME SKIPPY TO LATER THAT DAY, AT NIGHT IN THE KITCHEN]

::Ichigo's POV::

Hanabusa, Andou, Kashino and I all stood around a table at the lab.

"This little one is Vanilla," I introduced. Vanilla glared at Kashino's spirit, "I met her in this lab on the first day I transferred here."

"This is Chocolat. I also met her here in my first year…" said Kashino, sweat dropping.

"Drop-out duo!" screamed Chocolat.

"Snob Pair!" Vanilla yelled back.

"Stoooop, desu." came a rather meek voice, "Don't fight~~ desu." That's when Andou's and Hanabusa's Spirits sprang out. Andou's spirit fell and bonked her head on the table.

"Ow, desu," she said, and she started to cry.

"Wh- you alright?" I asked, reaching out to help.

"Guess there's no helping those tears." said Andou, "This little one is Caramel, my partner." Caramel said a small hello.

"We were in the same class in the spirit world. Even over there, Vanilla and Chocolat fought a lot" said Hanabusa's Sweets Spirit, "Bonjour Ichigo."

"He's Café," said Hanabusa simply.

"This academy and the Spirit world are connected here and there," explained Café, "We came here to train."

"I know," I said, smiling, "You pair up with humans to create the ultimate cake. So that you can become Royal Pâtissièrs." The four Sweets Spirit's eyes sparkled at the mentioning of their dream. I smiled again, "You guys really want to become Pâtissièrs…"

"It's the same for every Sweets Spirit." came an unknown voice. We all turned around to face a blue haired sweet spirit, "Almost every sweets spirit aims to become a Royal pâtissière or pâtissièr."

"Hai," said another voice, and a toffee brown sweet spirit came out, "We are always willing to help our partners. Because that's what Sweets spirits do!"

"We will always be dedicated to our partner," chimed two more voices. One reminded me of a marble chocolate and vanilla cake, and the other reminded me of an éclair.

"Eh? Blueberry-chan! Toffee-kun! Marble-kun! Éclair-san! (In the order they appeared)" exclaimed Caramel, Café, Vanilla and Chocolate, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? We're here for the same reason as you!" said Marble, smiling. He seemed like the person who seems to smile.

"Wait," said Hanabusa, "If you're here in the Human world, who's your partner?" The Spirits, besides the stern looking one who I knew as Éclair, smiled.

"That would be me," said a really familiar voice. Hoshizora-san stepped out from the dark doorway and stood beside the Spirits.

"Hoshizora-san?" I exclaimed, holding one hand to my mouth in surprise.

"Nice to see you guys again," she smiled in a rather amused way.

::Yoru's POV::

"You have **four **Sweets Spirits?" exclaimed Andou, "How is that possible?"

"Well…it's rather complicated," I said nervously, "But I'll explain later. But do you understand the Sweets Spirit's dream, Ichigo?" I turned to her, and she looked at me confused.

"The Sweets Spirits come here to fulfill their dream," I explained, "But they also help and prepare us to accomplish our own dreams."

"She's right," agreed Andou, "My family owns a Japanese confectionary shop, but I love cakes. My dream is to one day open a Japanese-Europe fusion store."

"I aim to be a coordinator for the necessities of life, with my mother from the flower arranging department." said Hanabusa.

"I will definitely become a top-class pâtissièr, and have a top-class store," Kashino added, "That's why I intend to graduate from there at the top class, too." Ichigo got into a thoughtful state, that's when Hanabusa said,

"Now the, since we're done with introductions, even though it's a bit late," Cafe spun his spoon around, and cakes and glasses with drinks in them appeared on the table, "Let's have a welcome party for Ichigo-chan, Vanilla, Hoshizora-san, and her Sweets Spirits." I could obviously tell that our marzipan sculptures were added at the last minute, because they didn't match the cake at all, and I had to laugh.

"Gomen, Hoshizora-san," said Hanabusa, "You came a bit late so…"

"It's ok, Hanabusa-san, not your fault," I reassured, "And enough with the 'Hoshizora-san,' thing. It's fine if you just call me Yoru or Yoru-chan."

"Hai! Yoru-chan~~!" Ichigo glomped me, then started to pick out who made what on the cakes. Then Hanabusa said some really confusing things, then added:

"Just kidding; besides, this is a school," he said, "I'll teach you Ichigo-chan, because you're cute." Andou, Kashino, and I did an anime fall.

"I can't follow his character," said Kashino.

"Same here," agreed Andou.

"Not as cute as me~!" Toffee flicked his hair as he looked into his reflection in his spoon. We all just ended the night laughing.

* * *

><p>I sat on the docks that night after everyone seemed to be asleep. But I was wrong, because I heard footsteps behind me. But I obviously knew who it was.<p>

"Still staying up late?" said Kashino, "You haven't changed."

"Well it would be a bad thing if I did." I said back, and stood up and faced him, "It's been a while, huh, Mako-kun?"

Kashino smiled at me, "Yeah, Yoru-chan." and he and I shared a friendly hug. We stood there on the docks and talked and laughed like old times. The night seemed endless. Almost as endless as the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Nalexra: YES I FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER! :DDD Yoru's cake links will be posted on my profile

Blueberry: hai! But the story is far from over!

Marble: Tune in next time, please!

Toffee: don't forget to review!

Éclair: ….bye.

Everyone but Éclair: BYEEEE!


	3. The Cake with Four Seasons

**Beginning A/N: **This part of the story is going to be a little different than the actual episode/chapter of the anime/manga. Nothing too big, of course ^^

Yoru: Yeah. If it was too big than this whole story would probably be [BEEP]ing pointless.

Nalexra: …that's not nice, Yoru-chan TT-TT

Yoru: I know. Now just start the story

Nalexra: FIIIIIIIIIIINE. OK REMEMBER! NO CHARACTERS EXCEPT MARBLE, TOFFEE, ÉCLAIR, BLUBERRY, AND YORU, BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO THE CREATOR OF YUMEIRO PATISSIERE! Rated T for language :3 Oh, and for the person asking about if I've seen the anime:

Yes, I have seen all 50 episodes of Yumeiro Patissiere and all 13 episodes of Yumeiro Patissiere Professional :) as you can see, I'M CRAZY FOR THIS STUFFZ :D And I have also seen all the chapters released for the manga as well ^^

For the Deviantart question(s):

NO, I don't have an account

So yeah ^^ I have drawn my OCs before but sadly I don't have a scanner to do them with or an account on a website to post it on. I think I already used my email one time too many… so I don't know if I'm getting one just yet…

Oh well. ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"We're making snacks to bring to Piyo Piyo Kindergarten today." announced Sensei the next day, "Especially the custom birthday cakes popular with the children. Groups A, B, and C are in charge. Have fun making it!"<p>

"Ichigo-chan, this is your first time with volunteer work, isn't it?" asked Rumi-san, one of Ichigo-san's friends.

"Yeah!" answered Ichigo, "Sounds like fun, I like kids!"

"No, no…you can't take them lightly, the enemy is tough." said Rumi grimly.

"E-enemy?" asked Ichigo.

While Rumi and Ichigo were talking, much to Kashino's annoyance, he, Hanabusa, Andou, and I were making the cake. Even though I was really excited about making the cake for the kindergarteners, my mind was somewhere else today. THAT day was approaching, the day of the Accident. And let me tell you, I was NOT concentrating at all. I kept making these little mistakes, and even though I tried my hardest to pay attention, I just couldn't do it.

"Yoru-chan, what's wrong?" asked Hanabusa with a worried expression, "You're out of it today."

"Sorry I'm worrying you, Hanabusa-san…I'm just…..I didn't get enough sleep," I sighed at myself for half-lying, "I'll try and pay more attention from now on…" but that was only a half-hearted response as I continued to let my mind wander off into the depths of my memories. That's was when sensei called me over. I looked up from my work and walked over to her place at the front of the room.

"I hate to ask you this, Hoshizora-san, since it's probably a personal matter, but is something bothering you today?" She asked me, and I nodded my head.

"I….don't want to talk about it," I answered truthfully, looking down at my feet.

"Well, if you don't feel good, you're more than welcome to take a break," she offered sympathetically, and I smiled at her.

"Arigatou, Sensei!" I said, bowing before returning to the group, who was almost done with the cake.

"Yoru-san," said Andou, "Would you like to make the finishing touches?" I smiled a small smile at him.

"Sure, Andou-san," I said and I started working on the cake and they had backed off to wash the rest of the cooking ware. Soon enough, I was done with the finishing touches, and I straightened back up. Man, did my back hurt when I lean down to work on a cake. I wiped my hands off then washed them before putting the cake in the box.

"Guys, the cake's done and ready to go!" I announced and the rest came over to the table.

"Well, it's about time to go, so let's start heading to the bus," suggested Hanabusa.

"Hai!" the rest of us agreed, and after getting permission from Sensei, we headed to the bus. Hanabusa, Andou, and Ichigo were in front of Kashino and I. Kashino looked like he wanted to say something.

"What is it, Mako-kun?" I asked quietly.

"Yoru-chan, you can't hide anything from me, you know that," he answered, and I sighed. It was no surprise he knew about it.

"Yeah…I do know…" I sighed, "I won't be here much on _that_ day…just so you know." Kashino nodded understandingly and gave me a quick one arm hug.

"For now, don't worry about it until the day is actually here," he told me, "Alright? It's bad enough that you can't make a cake when you're distracted." I smiled, but I held back a chuckle.

"Thanks, Mako-kun," I told him. By the time he and I were done talking, we had reached the bus. We boarded it, and waited for everyone else to get on. Unknown to me, I was very unaware of the "horrors" that were going to come when we arrived at the kindergarten…

* * *

><p>Just as the teacher announced that we were here, they were already swarming at us like they were our fans or something. 'Talk about little kid paparazzi…' I thought in my head. Ichigo was very shocked, and the kids of the kindergarten were climbing all over us (literally).<p>

"Andou let's play!" exclaimed one kid, who was clinging to Andou's back. Just how the heck did he get up there?

"Over here, Satsuki-kun~!" exclaimed a kindergarten girl, well, kindergarten GIRLS, as they tugged on his sleeve. Even Rumi was getting bombarded with little kids. I was lucky enough to only get…well, less than most people. The kids that were surrounding me were attacking me with questions.

"Uwah! Who're you?"

"You're so pretty onee-chan!"

"You helped make one of the cakes right?"

I was almost dizzy with all the noise they were making. Ichigo, however, had the work of holding Kashino back when a kid pushed him and demanded chocolate. Plus, she had her skirt flipped up. Oh boy. I could already see a teenage pervert growing in that little one...

"This month is Hitomi-chan, Hiro-kun, and Mayu-chan's birthdays." said the teacher. That was the time of peace where every kid had sat in their seat. Group C (Rumi's group) had made Hitomi a cherry cake, Group B made Hiro-kun a…well, hero cake, which looked like a space mask, and from us, Group A, we gave Mayu a princess cake! The little kids gushed about their cakes and immediately dug in.

"Everyone's happy…" said Ichigo as she watched the other kids.

"It's important to watch the reactions of the eaters," Hanabusa said, looking around the classroom as well. As Ichigo looked around, she noticed a lone girl sitting by herself. I noticed too, and wondered what's wrong.

"Sensei, what about that kid?" Ichigo and I asked at the same time.

"Ah, that's Koizumi Ringo-chan," answered the Kindergarten Sensei, "She moved here last month from Aomori, she's quiet and can't quite fit in." Ichigo's face softened and she and I approached Ringo.

"Ringo-chan, want to eat a cookie?" she asked, holding one out to her.

"It's really good, Ringo-chan. I ate one just a while ago," I told her, smiling at her.

"A strawberry…" said Ringo quietly.

"I'm called Amano Ichigo, we both have fruit names," Ichigo said.

"My name is Hoshizora, Yoruyonaka," I said, "I don't have a fruit name, but my siblings used to call me 'Momo' from all the peaches I ate." Ringo seemed to brighten up, and I did too, even though I had mentioned my siblings. But those perverted kindergarteners ruined the moment.

"Strawberry panties, Hime-chan and Apple Cheeks are getting along!" he shouted and Ichigo did an anime fall.

"Whose Strawberry Panties?" she screamed at them, and the three boys ran away. I just stood there, blinking. _Hime-chan?_ What the heck…I sighed and shook my head. When we turned back to Ringo, the chair was empty. That's when Ichigo decided to run off, but I stayed put.

"Where did Amano run off to?" asked Kashino, who was trying to get away from the little kids.

"To find our new friend," I answered with a smile, and he just sighed.

On our way back to the school, Ichigo had told us of her promise with Ringo-chan.

"Amano…I didn't know you made a promise without consulting us," said Kashino, "How are we supposed to make a "cake that will make everyone get along"?"

"Ichigo-chan, do you have an idea?" asked Hanabusa.

"Er…yeah." answered Ichigo, "Um…is it ok if I design Ringo-chan's cake?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Andou, "It's best to leave it to person who wants to do it."

"Thanks!" Ichigo smiled, "I'll think of a fun cake!"

* * *

><p>Just before I had reached the dorms, Sensei (from the cooking class) had called me to her office.<p>

"What is it, Sensei?" I asked.

"I just wanted to inform you that there's going to be a new student coming, and her birthday is the same month as the next scheduled visit. If it's not any trouble, I want you to visit the kindergarten tomorrow and ask her about her birthday. Is that alright with you, Hoshizora-san? I'll tell the teachers to mark you as an excused absence."

"Hai! Of course, Sensei!" I bowed, "If that's all, I will be going now!" I sped off to my dorm and hopped onto my bed. Well, being at the Kindergarten in my opinion is better than school. I had gone to sleep, dreaming of an idea for cake I was going to make.

[Time Skippy to Next Morning]

The next day, I had gotten up early so I have a bit more time to spend with the new student. I had got into a comfortable outfit (outfit is in profile) and took a cab there. The students greeted me as usual and bombarding me with questions like "Why are you here?" or "Where did you get the pretty outfit Hoshihime (Star princess)-chan?" But the Kindergarten Sensei had managed to shoo them away.

"You're the girl that was sent for Haru-chan's request cake?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Hai." I answered and Kindergarten Sensei led me over to a girl with short chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. She reminded me of Ichigo, and I chuckled quietly.

"Haru-chan, this is the girl that's going to be making the cake for your birthday." said Kindergarten Sensei. She motioned me to go closer, and I did, so I was kneeling in front of the little girl.

"So you're Haru-chan?" I asked kindly. And she nodded with a lot of energy.

"Hai! My name is Reimei, Haru (last, first; like usual ^^)!" she said, grinning, "What's your name, onee-chan?"

"My name is Hoshizora, Yoruyonaka," I told her, "So, onto the subject, what kind of cake do you want me to make for your birthday celebration?"

"I want a cake with the flavors of all four seasons!" she exclaimed. I blinked.

"What…kind of cake?" I asked again.

"I want a cake with all four seasons it!" she said again, "Like, one part of the cake is spring; one part is winter, stuff like that!" Oh, NOW I get it.

"I see…what a very cute and creative idea!" I told her, "I need time to think, but the next time I visit, I promise I'll bring you a cake for your birthday!"

"YAY!" she leapt from her chair and started jumping around, "Arigatou, onee-chan!" she gave me one REALLY tight hug before releasing me. Then she bounced over to her Sensei and started babbling on and on about how excited she was, and I couldn't help but laugh. That's when my Sweets Spirits came out.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked, knowing that the kindergarteners were too busy to pay me any mind.

"We were with Kashino, Andou, Hanabusa, and Ichigo!" said Blueberry, "Apparently, Ichigo has this whole apple cake planned out, and they're going to practice sometime tonight!"

"So what about you, Yoru-chan?" asked Marble, "Since you weren't at school today, what are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to make a cake for the new student," I answered, pointing to Haru-chan, "She said she wants a cake with all four seasons, but I haven't thought of an idea just yet."

"That's not like you to be stumped on an idea," stated Toffee. Éclair just whacked him over the head with her silver fork, "Oww…Éclair that hurt."

"Hmph." was the only thing Éclair said.

* * *

><p>So basically, I spend half the day at the Kindergarten, a quarter of the day thinking of an idea, and the rest of the day making the cake. I had thought of an awesome idea. For the cake, there's going to be four separate cakes of different heights, flavors, and decoration.<p>

The taller one, standing at five to six inches, will be made out of milk chocolate cake, green icing for grass, and sakura tree marzipan figures, and will represent the season spring. The next one, standing at four inches was the fall cake. The color of the cake was brown, but the flavor was cinnamon with a little mix of chestnut. Just like the last one, I used orange, red, yellow, and brown marzipan to make the trees the colors of fall, and also used orange icing and sprinkled a small amount of cinnamon on it. The next cake standing at three inches, and this time I used white chocolate batter, white icing, marzipan to make some snowmen in the snow. I also made a small log out of baumakuchen (sp?). When I had finished spreading the icing and adding the marzipan figures, I sprinkled powdered sugar. The last cake was two inches tall with a descending slope, so it looked like the sandy shore. The marzipan was a bit easier to make this time because there wasn't much to do. I made the edge of the cake look like it was dipped in water, but it was just clear ocean blue marzipan. There was an umbrella, with a white lounge chair made of marzipan, and there was also a small fence towards the back. I sprinkled orange like sugar crystals to give the sand effects. The batter I used for this was orange based, so it had a citrus flavor to it.

…Dang that's a lot of explaining. Sorry if you don't really get the picture, I'm not the one for describing.

Anyway, it was the day of the next visit, and I was just making sure my cake was alright and everything was in place. I had remembered to put figures of the kindergarten children the first time I made the cake, so when I pulled it out of the fridge the next day, I had finished everything with an hour to spare. Box and all.

"Whew…that took a while. Thanks for the help guys!" I gave my Sweets spirits a hug.

"No problem, Yoru-chan!" they chorus, and we shared a smile. That's when the rest of Group A burst into the kitchen.

"Eh? What's up with this? We're going to leave in an hour," I said, stating the obvious.

"We know," said Hanabusa, "But some girls copied Ichigo-chan's cake, and we have to change the design in an hour." That's gotta suck…

"Can you help us, Yoru-chan?" Ichigo asked with pleading eyes, and I nodded.

"Of course! You must've worked hard on the cake, and I'm not going to let some thieves steal the meaning of your cake, Ichigo," I told her and she hugged me.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Yoru-chan!" she exclaimed.

"We have no choice but to change the design in an hour," said Kashino, "But how do we…"

Ichigo and I got into thinking mode. I started at the cake for one good moment.

"That's it! I have a better design!" Ichigo and I exclaimed together.

"Eh?" said Marble, "You _both _have a better design in mind?"

"I think Ichigo and I have the same sort of idea, so we'll just combine the two," I told him.

"Bake lots of cookies and ice it with pastel coloring," ordered Ichigo.

"Kashino, make some white chocolate cream," I said, then Ichigo added: "Hanabusa-kun, please ready the marzipan."

"To copy Ichigo-san's design at the last moment," pouted Blueberry as she and Vanilla dipped some cookies in icing, "Those girls are the worst."

"Yeah, they are," agreed Vanilla. Caramel was about to get splashed but Kashino pulled her out of the way.

"Furthermore, it's completely obvious that they copied Amano," said Kashino.

"That's right. Well, they were probably jealous," said Andou.

"You guys believe me?" asked Ichigo. At this point, I had no idea what was going on, but I was guessing that the girls from Group B claimed Ichigo's cake design as their own. Right then, I was glad they didn't see my cake, for I had stuck it in the fridge.

"Because only Ichigo-chan can make a strange cake," Said Hanabusa with a smile, and Ichigo did an anime fall.

"S….strange?" she asked with an expression that said 'really?'

"Aah, sorry. That's not what I mean," amended Hanabusa, "What do you call it? Like that chocolate roll…Ichigo-chan's cakes have a story behind them." Ichigo seemed to have a thoughtful moment when Hanabusa said story, but he ruined it by saying: "Your skills are still barely passable though," and Ichigo did another animefall.

"Oi, we've gathered the materials," announced Kashino.

"There's twenty minutes left," I said. Ichigo and I looked at all the things we made together with everyone.

"Alright, this should do," said Ichigo, "I want to borrow your powers from here on. Vanilla, Caramel, Café, Chocolat, Toffee, Marble, Éclair, and Blueberry."

When we arrived at the kindergarten, Ringo-chan was still sitting by herself. I had to stay behind to carry my own cake. Unfortunately, it was heavier than I thought it would be, so the rest of Group A was still ahead of me when they entered. I stayed in the doorway until it was Haru-chan's turn.

"Your friends who have birthdays this month are Ayu-chan, Ringo-chan, and Haru-chan," said Kindergarten Sensei. Group B and the rest of Group A were stunned at the third kindergartener. I half-smiled at their shock, but Group B had recovered first, and presented their cake. I didn't pay attention to them. The kindergarteners, excluding Haru-chan and Ringo-chan gathered around the cake, gushing on how cute it was.

"Won't you reveal Ringo-chan's cake already, Amano-san?" asked Sensei. Ichigo looked at Ringo-chan for a moment.

"Even if the Princes of Sweets helped her, there's no way she could have changed it," I heard the girls whisper; "She should be ashamed to bring out the same cake." Hah, as if, I thought in my head.

Ichigo then smiled and lifted off the top and exclaimed, "Happy birthday Ringo-chan! The cake is called "Ringo-chan in the witch's house"."

Ichigo explained how to use the cake, and when the first apple dropped…well, let's just say that Café and Toffee were a bit TOO into it. When the witch was finally knocked down, the Sweets Spirits quickly rearranged the inside to reveal the "magic" of the cake. I had to giggle when Ringo-chan had thanked everyone, and I smiled even more when Ringo had offered to put it next to Ayu-chan's cake.

"W-wait! What about my-" Haru-chan started to ask, but I walked into the room in the nick of time.

"Right here! Sorry for the wait. It was kinda heavy," I chuckled and set the box down so there was room for all three cakes. I put my hands on the cardboard lid and looked at Haru-chan.

"Ready?" I asked her, and she nodded excitedly. When I had lifted it, everyone gasped.

"Wow! That's a lot of cake!" Ayu-chan exclaimed.

"I know, but I wanted everyone to have some!" I told her, and then Haru-chan hugged me.

"I love it! Thank you so much, Hoshihime-oneechan!" she exclaimed and I sweat dropped at the nick name. _Again?_ When it was time to eat the cake, everyone seemed to enjoy it. I sighed with a smile on my face and leaned against the wall. I don't know how I forgot the feel of satisfaction when someone eats your cake and smiles.

"What's with you?" asked Kashino, raising an eyebrow, but had a smile on his face.

"It's the after affect of someone eating your sweets," I told him. I saw that Ichigo had gone back to do some self study work. I heard her say something about a tart, and she sped off.

"She's on a high," commented Kashino.

"It's her first time making someone happy. Of course she'd be." said Andou, and for the first time, Hanabusa was quiet.

"What's wrong, Hanabusa-san?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered, "I was just thinking that her creativity is interesting…She instinctively understands what the other person is searching for. If her skills catch up…"

"Are you scared?" Kashino asked, smirking.

"C'mon, Hanabusa. It's nothing to be scared about." I told him.

"By no means," he said, "I look forward to it. What kind of cakes Ichigo-chan will dream up."

"We'll just have to wait and see," I said, and we started heading back. Hanabusa and Andou had seemed to be about ten feet in front of Kashino and I after some time.

"What a hectic day, huh Mako-kun?" I asked, staring up at the orange sky.

"Yeah…I tried some of your cake. I was really good," he told me.

"Oh really? Which one?" I asked, blushing a rather light pink from his comment.

"Well…a little bit of all four…" he said slowly.

"Hahaha! Thanks," I said, and we fell back into silence after a while. Then Kashino had put an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. We shared a smile before focusing on the path ahead of us. We stayed like that until we had to part our ways going back to the dorms. I stared up at my ceiling that night. Not once have I been so happy about spending time with one person. Well, I guess that's to be expected. After all, he was my best friend who I haven't seen in forever! I dreamed of all the times we had bumped into each other when we were younger, and I just knew I was smiling in my sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **whew that was a long chapter! XD But I have to admit, I think this will be one of my favorite chapters of them all!

Blueberry: Yeah! So to the readers

Blueberry, Toffee, and Marble: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :DD

Éclair: …what they said.

Marble: tune in next time!

Toffee: and here's a sneak peak of the next chapter!

_"Just what gives you the right to say you're going with the Sweets Princes to the Cake Grand Prix? Confections with no meaning are tasteless! Just like your pudding!" I yelled at the Heiress._

_"If you're so strong about your opinion, let's all have a cooking showdown!" cried the Heiress's cousin (dad's side), Yutakako, "You, Hoshizora, Yoruyonaka, and I, Koshiro, Yutakako will be making a tart and éclairs! What do you say, Hoshizora, Yoruyonaka? Winner gets to go to the Cake Grand Prix with the Sweets Princes." _

Everyone: SEE YA NEXT TIME~


	4. Updating Problems

Hey guys! Nalexra speaking and I have bad news.

I knew it was going to get me sooner or later, but I never expected it this soon…oh well, here's the bad news:

_**I HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK! D: STUPID WRITERS BLOCK!**_

Before you start assuming things, it's not like I have a writer's block on the actual main part of the story (the anime/manga Yumeiro Patissiere you guys know so well), but in the other events that happens to Yoru that doesn't really involve any of the plot of the original anime, but her own life. I wanted to do a new, not really anime/manga related, chapter before I start writing anything on the Cake Grand Prix (which is the next part in the manga). I have an idea, but I need characters, and, well, new ideas for future chapters. So far, I'm planning on writing Season Specials (like Winter Special, Summer Special, Fall Special, and Spring special). It's the same concept as a Valentine's Day Special or Christmas Special if you know what I'm talking about.

I don't exactly know if this is allowed, since I'm still considered a noob at this kind of thing in my world, but I'm going to hold a small contest. You guys submit an idea (or ideas) for a future chapter or the one I'm currently stuck on, and the three people that give me the most inspirational ideas will be featured as a half-major character (half-major meaning you might appear in the main story as well or your character will appear in another Special Chapter depending on where my creativeness flows) in one of the special chapters! Of course, you kinda have to create your character though…because my creativity reservoir has gone dry. There are a total of three spots (since I'm already using two of my friend's in real life fanfic characters).

The only rules I have are:

No copying other people's ideas

No complaining if you lose. No offense, but I kinda have impatience when it comes to people who whine.

No asking for a specific part (like, oh can so and so be in this part of the chapter?). Sorry, but where your character will appear in the story will be depending on me

Number of ideas does not affect whether you win or not. Ex: someone has 5 ideas that are ok, but another person has one really good idea and the 2nd person gets the spot

Um…I guess that's about it…Just submit your ideas in the review place, makes them easier to read when I check my email.

WELL, that's all folks! Thank you for reading, and I hope you all whip up some creative ideas! *shot for pun*

And feel free to tell me in the review if I'm allowed to do this, because I would like to prevent myself from getting banned or something XD

When the contest is over, I will put a warning on the top, so if you don't see a warning, feel free to submit something!

Start Time: 5/5/11

End Time: None/TBA

Well, Nalexra out.


	5. Declaration of the Battle of Sweets!

**Beginning A/N: **OMG I am SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been able to update in SOOOO long. I told you I didn't give up on this story ^^ I know my story isn't the best of stories, so thank you to all who have been reading it~!

Anyway, I just want to announce the results of the "contest" so far. The winners go by the names (according to the reviews) "taa" and "a.t" If you two can give me your actual fanfic usernames I will be more than happy to accept more ideas from you! Also, you guys can PM me so you can help me write the introductions for your characters~~~

Yoru: As you can see, she's quite excited :P

I also apologize for the beginning of this part. I forgot there was a small part after the whole Piyo Piyo Kindergarten fiasco that introduces the Cake Grand Prix, so the end of that chapter is the beginning of this one. Okay?

Alright, well, now that that's done, ON WITH DA STORYYYYYYY :D

Yoru: Remember, Lexi here doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!

Lexi: Right! I only own Yoru, Blueberry, Marble, and Toffee~~

Yoru and Lexi: WELL, LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY~~~ :D

* * *

><p>::Next Morning::<p>

"Look, Vanilla. What's up with all those people?" Ichigo asked her the next morning. The students of the St. Marie Academy were gathered around a billboard, all of them chatting with excitement.

"Ichigo-chan, over here!" Rumi called, "It's a notice for the Cake Grand Prix series. It's a cake contest within the school. If you win, as a representative of the school, you'll go to the nationals. Everyone's eager because if you win the nationals, you can study aboard in the branch in Paris." Ichigo's eyes sparked with interest and grabbed her friend's arms.

"Stu…Study aboard in Paris? Is this true Rumi-san?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Y…yeah," answered Rumi, sort of freaked out by Ichigo's outburst.

_Paris, _Ichigo thought, _Paris, where Henri(?)-sensei is…If I win I can see Henri-sensei!_

* * *

><p>::Where Yoru is(this is rather brief)::<p>

"Cake Grand Prix, huh?" she muttered to herself, "What do you think, guys?"

"This could be interesting," said Blueberry, "Why don't we find out more about it?"

"Already on it," said Toffee, who was looking at the red jewel on his golden Sweets Spirit Spoon, "It says…well the grand prize for winning all is a chance to study aboard in Paris."

"Of course _you _would be interested in that," Éclair said, rolling her eyes.

"It _also _says," Toffee continued, glaring at Éclair, "That you need a team of five to compete. And there are multiple, well, stages, for a lack of words, to this Grand Prix. Hm…it also looks like when the Sweets Princes were in their first year, they were the only ones to make it into the second round. The middle school division winning the first match is unheard of."

"That all sounds wonderful! Don't you think, Yoru?" asked Marble, but when he turned around, he frowned, noticing that Yoru was in her own world.

"Yoru, c'mon. Quit dwelling on _that. _It's in a couple days, let's not worry about it now," whined Blueberry, even though deep inside, even the Sweet Spirit wasn't looking forward to that day.

"Alright, no more doom and gloom! We have classes to get to!" Toffee reminded. The statement snapped everyone out of their dazes, and in moments, Yoru and her Sweets Spirits were sprinting toward the classroom.

* * *

><p>::Timeskip to Later That Day (Again); Yoru's POV::<p>

"Third year tem Tennouji is likely to win," I stated. Even though I hadn't been at the Academy long, it was long enough for me to research every student's cooking abilities. With the help of my Sweets Spirits of course.

"Tennoji?" wondered Ichigo, coming back to the table with some cooking equipment.

"High school division's female student council president," I told her, "Tennoji Mari, she's received many contest awards, a genius girl. She's never appeared in the Grand Prix, but professionals have come to inspect the cakes she's made. But she's entering this year."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"She received coaching from Henri-sensei, and they say she's his favorite pupil." I continued, not taking my eyes of the task at hand, which was making what Sensei told us to make.

"But Henri-sensei returned to Paris, didn't he?" said Blueberry, "That's probably why she entered. So she could win and go to Paris."

"This year has become increasingly harder," said Andou.

"That's right," agreed Hanabusa, "If we don't polish our strategy."

"But last year, you guys made it to the third round, didn't you," said Ichigo, "By grouping with the senior Ojou-san and Lady-san." A 'splurt' came from Kashino's side, and I turned to see him frozen, and he squirted to much cream, making a mess, and managed to get Café with the cream a well.

"O…Ojo…L…Lady…." he said, trembling.

"Calm down, Maa-chan," said Andou, trying to calm Kashino down, but his attempts were futile.

"He's been traumatized pretty badly." Hanabusa said, chuckling.

"What happened? With this Ojou-san and Lady-san?" asked Ichigo.

"Their real name is Koshiro-san," explained Hanabusa, "Koshiro Miya and Koshiro Yutakako. Third year, middle school, and the daughter of Chateau Seika's president, with Yutakako being her cousin. For some reason, they're smitten with Kashino. Although we teamed up with them, their skills aren't in the least bit…" he trailed off before continuing, "We three tried our best, but Kashino snapped, and the power of dropping the cake. Since then, Kashino has gone on a spur of hating females. But seeing as though he and Yoru-chan get along, I'm guessing she's an exeption." He motioned me, with Kashino, helping him clean the mess he had made, "But if it's Ichigo-chan, everyone thinks it's possible."

"I…Is it alright to put me in your team? Even though I'm a klutz?" she asked. Dang this girl is full of questions…

"Of course," I told her with a smile, "Don't forget, you're not the only girl on this team."

"Don't you want to try studying in Paris the centre of confections?" Hanabusa asked her.

"Of course…I want to," Ichigo answered.

"Okay, then let's go observe the enemy." Suggested Hanabusa.

"Wh-where do we do that?" I asked, sweatdropping.

"The high school division of course!" he answered.

So here we were, sitting at a table at the Salon de Marie. The place was, well, lively, as my first impression. It was filled with High school students, and the smell of confections entered my nose. Tea, gateau, chiffon cake…all of the scents just made my mouth water.

"To think there was such a wonderful salon in the middle of the High School Division," said Ichigo.

"This place is managed by St. Marie students," said Hanabusa, "the employees are also students."

"All the cakes that come here too are also made by students with talent," I added, glancing at the menu that Kashino was holding.

"Eh, those cakes are made by students?" asked Ichigo, mouth agape.

"Oh dear~ the "Angel's Pudding" is sold out?" asked a teacher that was sitting behind us. I turned my head to look at the teacher, "Well, that's too bad…"

"Presient Tennouji's #1 most popular pudding." Hanabusa stated.

"Have you decided on your order?" asked the waiter that came up to our table. I didn't really want anything, but I just ordered a cup of Earl Grey with a bit of cream/milk [1] (same thing in my opinion) and sugar. Ichigo however…

"Every cake from A to Z please!" she exclaimed. The waiter, Kashino, Andou, Hanabusa and I sweatdropped. In a moment, our orders were placed on our table.

"Salon de Marie's Deluxe Chiffon Cake, Fruit Tart, Gateau Au Chocolat, Cassis Mousse Soufflé, Bavarois, Mille-Feuille, Éclair, and Cheesecake," I said, naming each and every cake correctly, taking a sip of my Earl Grey, pleasantly pleased, immediately relaxed as the warmth of it spread throughout my body, "and this is a splendid cup of Earl Grey."

"This Gateau au Chocolate is high school second year Karasawa's…his skills have improved," evaluated Kashino as he took a bite.

"Uoo…this savarin is delicious," said Andou.

"Third year Shibuya-san's sense for food arrangement is always good. See Ichigo-chan," hanabusa started, but when we turned to look at her, Kashino and I almost burst out laughing. There sat Ichigo, with a blissful expression on her face as she stacked another plate onto her empty cake plate stack.

"I-Ichigo-chan, get a hold of yourself! Girls shouldn't make such a funny face…" he exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulders.

"S-sorry, it was more than delicious," she apologized sheepily.

"That portion of…" said Café and Toffee.

"With mach speed…" Chocolat and Marble continued, well, sort of.

"Like a blank hall, desu," finished Caramel and Blueberry. Éclair didn't say anything.

"Ichigo, there's still a pudding left!" exclaimed Vanilla, pointing over to the pudding that still sat on its plate.

"Huh? Wasn't this sold out?" she wondered, "well, whatever; I shall partake." She took a spoon an scooped some. When she took a bite, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow…what a deep pudding. They used superb eggs and milk, the combination of cream is also exquisite and rich…" she said.

"You're right, it's good…" agreed Kashino, as everyone else took a bite. I, however, disagreed.

"It's missing something…" I said. My Sweets Spirits took a bite, and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Have you taken an interest in our pudding?" asked voice that made me internally cringe. We turned to see where the voice was coming from, and we were faced with a red-headed girl and a blond headed girl that could've been her twin, clad in the waitress uniform for the Salon de Marie, "Long time no see, Makoto-kun~" Kashino froze.

"Koshiro…Miya and Yutakako-san…" he said as he started trembling. I rose an eyebrow.

"So this is the rumored "Ojou" and "Lady"…" I muttered to myself.

"Satou, Shiotani, give Makoto-kun the extra large pudding." Miya ordered.

"Yes, Ojou-sama," the two butlers behind her replied.

"Our skills have improved. We learned from top-class chefs for your sake, Makoto-kun," she winked at him "Let's take the Grand Prix and go to Paris this year, Darling~!" Miya glomped him, and Yutakako stood…rather too close to him for my comfort.

"Sorry, Senpais, this year we're grouping up with Amano and Yoru-chan over there." Said Kashino as he tried to pry Miya off of him.

"Ah, the girl scouted by Henri Lucas, and the newbie that was _rumored _to make good sweets," said Yutakako bitterly, "I heard the 'scouted girl' couldn't even cook a crepe."

"She can cook it now!" exclaimed Vanilla, springing up from behind her hiding place behind Ichigo. Yutakako looked up, "A voice from above…?" Ichigo grabbed Vanilla before she looked back.

"How about letting her taste the cake you made in self-study just now, Ichigo?" suggested Andou. Unfortunately, I didn't have anything to show I can cook.

"It's a mont blanc though." Said Ichigo. Yutakako and Miya narrowed their eyes as they took a piece with their forks. They chewed for a while before putting the fork down, wiping their mouths with a napkin.

"It tastes like poverty." Commented Yutakako, "Were you really scouted by Henri-sensei?"

"Although he's called a genius Patissier," said Miya, "Henri Lucas, he has a bad eye for discerning people."

"The Yoru girl didn't even bring a cake," Yutakako observed, "Does she even know how to bake a cake?"

"Team up with us rather than this kid," Miya suggested, latching herself onto Kashino's left arm.

"I'll prepare the highest grade ingredients for us," continued Yutakako, latching onto his other arm.

"Don't insult sensei," said Ichigo, stiff with anger.

"And don't you dare insult me," I spat.

"Haa? Is there something wrong with speaking the truth when I say he can't discern people?" asked Miya.

"I-I don't want you to be the one to decide that," retorted Ichigo, "E-even I can make a pudding more delicious than this!"

They stood stunned for a minute, then they laughed.

"Did you hear that?" they asked her butlers, "If you can, then let's see you make it. If you can I'll withdraw my previous remark."

"And just what gives you the right to say you're going with the Sweets Princes to the Cake Grand Prix? Confections with no meaning are tasteless! Just like your pudding! Not even the highest ingredients can change that fact! I can't believe you're going to use some cheap way to team up with them!" I yelled at Miya and Yutakako, stunning the Sweets Princes in the process.

"If you're so strong about your opinion, let's all have a cooking showdown!" cried Yutakako, "You, Hoshizora, Yoruyonaka, and I, Koshiro, Yutakako will be making a tart and éclairs! What do you say, Hoshizora, Yoruyonaka? Winner gets to go to the Cake Grand Prix with the Sweets Princes."

"…fine," agreed Ichigo after my outburst.

"Id-…Don't decide it all on your own!" exclaimed Kashino, grabbing Ichigo's arms.

"That's right!" Agreed Andou.

"Break this up immediately, all of you." said a voice. We turned around to face the one and only female student council president, "Don't you understand you're troubling our guests."

"President Tennouji…" I muttered.

"I'm sorry…" apologized Ichigo.

"President, please approve of our battles with them!"

"What foolish…" Tennouji started, but was cut off by the Chairman, who was sitting behind her.

"Isn't this interesting? Why don't you approve of it? Tennouji-kun."

"Chairman…" she said.

"If you're willing to do it, then I warmly welcome it. I will be the judge." He said.

"…Understood." Tennouji agreed, "Then, Miya-san, Amano-san, you two will be making the basic custard pudding, and Yutakako-san and Hoshizora-san, you will be making the Classic Éclair. Choose your own ingredients. The battle will be…three days later at noon. You'll be making it here in the Salon de Marie's kitchen."

"Three days, huh?" I mumbled to myself, sighing.

"Hmph, easy victory," said Yutakako.

"What can you do in three days?" Miya asked Ichigo, "It'll clearly be my victory."

"I'll definitely make a pudding tastier than yours!" stated Ichigo.

**A/N: **Well, there you have it! Sorry it's kinda short/it really sux but it'll get better! I promise!

Yoru: you _really _should count the number of times you say that.

Nalexra: Shush! Well, anyway, here are some notes:

[1]=Earl Grey Tea is a tea blend with a distinctive flavour and aroma derived from the addition of oil extracted from the rind of the bergamot orange, a fragrant citrus fruit

Yoru and Nalexra: well, that concludes it so... SEE YA LATER! :D


End file.
